


If Only You Could Tell Me What I Need To Hear

by Charmed_Owl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Печальней всего то, что ничего удивительного не случилось. Тони привык. Привык к чувству собственной неполноценности, к тому, что его надежды идут прахом, к тому, что его бросают ради кого-то получше. Ничего нового — такова его жизнь. Но хуже всего то, что сколько бы подобное с ним не случалось, ему все равно больно как в первый раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only You Could Tell Me What I Need To Hear

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Only You Could Tell Me What I Need To Hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331959) by [lwielaura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwielaura/pseuds/lwielaura). 



> Переводчику внезапно так зашло, что переводчик не смог не… Не бечено.

Печальней всего то, что ничего удивительного не случилось. Тони привык. Привык к чувству собственной неполноценности, к тому, что его надежды идут прахом, к тому, что его бросают ради кого-то получше. 

Ничего нового — такова его жизнь. Но хуже всего то, что сколько бы подобное с ним не случалось, ему все равно больно как в первый раз.

Так что Тони коллекционирует невыполненные обещания, как другие собирают марки, и коллекция у него весьма внушительная. В ней есть Говард, и Пеппер, и Роуди, и Обадайя, а теперь еще и Стив. И это даже не так больно, как в первый раз, это намного больнее. Потому что на этот раз он и правда верил, что все будет хорошо. Тони презирает свою наивность, глупые надежды и привязчивое, предавшее его сердце.

У него подгибаются колени, когда он подходит к их — своей — кровати, которую он делил со Стивом. И в которой он спит один вот уже пять месяцев. В начале его это не беспокоило. Тони все понимал. 

Если бы это его, считавшийся погибшим друг вернулся, Тони бы на ушах стоял. Само собой, что Стив присматривает за Баки, следит, чтобы тому ничего не угрожало, что тот справляется с кошмарами и возвращающимися воспоминаниями. К тому же у Тони несколько разработок требуют внимания. Это и к лучшему, он по крайней мере не мучается угрызениями совести, если добирается до постели поздно или не добирается вовсе. То, что происходит, устраивает всех. 

Но дни складываются в недели, недели в месяцы, он спит иногда, само собой, он же взрослый человек. И когда возвращаются кошмары, Тони убеждает себя, что требовать внимания от Стива, когда его поддержка так нужна кому-то другому, это эгоизм. Он привык справляться со всем самостоятельно. Да, в какой-то момент благодаря Стиву кошмары полностью исчезли. А если и случались вдруг, то Стив умел за несколько минут свести их на нет. Так что Тони в состоянии справиться сам. 

Но когда кошмары становятся все страшнее и страшнее, он перестает спать по несколько дней, пока его не вырубает в сон-обморок прямо в мастерской.

Чаще всего в таком состоянии его находит Брюс, который следит, чтобы Тони нормально питался. И Тони старательно скрывает как ему больно от того, что это не Стив принес ему сэндвич, пытаясь увести его на ужин, посмотреть кино или поиграть в приставку. Брюс ничего не говорит, только смотрит на него с грустью, зная, о чем Тони молчит.

Тони нащупывает в кармане маленькую, простую коробочку, и горькая улыбка блуждает у него на лице, пока он гладит ее пальцами. Коробочка черная, оббитая бархатом. Она для Стива. Тони хотел отдать ее сегодня, спросить о том, о чем уже давно хотел спросить; хотел подарить кольцо, сделанное своими руками из остатков первого реактора, хотел, чтобы Стив надел его. Он просто хотел услышать «Да», потому что Стив обещал, что они будут вместе. И Тони поверил ему, как никому не верил раньше. 

Поверил с первого поцелуя, случившегося четыре года назад, когда они стали теми, кем стали, так быстро и стремительно. Все было так тонко, красиво и хрупко, но они справились. И Тони был уверен, что нашел своего единственного. Но сейчас он напоминает себе, что ничем не заслужил такого счастья, как бы тяжело ему не было об этом думать.

С губ срывается первый всхлип и Тони стискивает челюсти и зажимает рот рукой, чтобы не сорваться.

Сегодня их со Стивом годовщина, но у Баки выдалась тяжелая неделя: прошедшая в понедельник пресс-конференция спровоцировала обширный возврат памяти, и у Тони даже нет сил винить Стива, что он про нее забыл.

Но маленькая эгоистичная часть внутри него напоминает, что это не впервые, когда его снова забыли, снова подвинули ради чего-то гораздо более важного.

Он прощал Стиву каждый раз. Поначалу он и правда не возражал, когда тот притащил Баки на их свидание, и они радостно болтали о прошлом, пока Тони просто сидел рядом, совершенно забытый. Когда Стив бросал на него счастливые взгляды или сжимал его руку, Тони был уверен, что оно того стоило.

А затем их отношения как-то сошли на нет, в какой-то момент они уже едва ли целовались или прикасались друг к другу — и сердце больно сжималось, когда они последний раз по-настоящему целовались? Когда последний раз Стив ласкал его? Как-нибудь, кроме легких дружеских жестов? 

Тони вспоминает, как однажды положил руку на плечо Стива, а тот даже не отреагировал, сбросил ее и ушел. Тони тогда заперся в мастерской на четверо суток, и по возвращении обнаружил, что никто по нему, в общем-то, и не скучал.

Тони вспоминает, как попросил Стива провести вечер вместе, только вдвоем, как горячим узлом завязывалось внутри беспокойство и дрожали руки, и он не мог заставить себя посмотреть в его голубые глаза. 

Он вспоминает, как проснулся посреди ночи от кошмара после того, как Стив сказал ему, что это неудачная идея, потому что Баки не готов пока к столь длительному одиночеству. Как протянул руку на вторую половину кровати в поисках теплого тела рядом, а нашел только пустоту, отчего его затопил приступ паники.

Тони прикусывает губы до крови, стараясь заглушить рвущиеся рыдания, и сминает руками простыню. Пытается дышать глубже, но в груди больно тянет, ему так тяжело, что он задыхается и больше не может сдерживать слезы, открывая бархатную коробочку и трогая блестящее кольцо.

Эгоист. Он такой эгоист. Он не имеет права требовать чего-то, не в их ситуации. Но он так хочет внимания Стива, немного нежности, теплой улыбки, поддержки сильных рук. Хочет его голоса, который сказал бы, что любит, перебирающих его волосы пальцев, просто молчаливого присутствия рядом, строгих указаний поесть или поспать. Тони хочет Стива — своего друга, любовника, свой якорь.

Эгоист, напоминает он себе. Стив так его и назвал. 

Тони пытался поговорить о том, что происходит. После одной из миссий, в которой он получил травму, Стив пытался его вразумить как обычно. Но Тони вдруг так накрыло эмоциями, что он огрызнулся: «Тебе-то что за дело, ты разве не со своим приятелем должен быть?». И Стив кричал ему, что нужен Баки и что именно от Тони он ожидал понимания. 

«Ты и правда такой эгоист иногда».

Эти слова обожгли Тони огнем, он извинился, Стив кивнул в ответ, а когда Тони потянулся за поцелуем, Стив уже ушел.

После этого Тони пытался, правда пытался, но сейчас он понимает, что бы он ни делал, этого недостаточно, никогда не было и не будет. И он разочарован тем, что так долго пытался смириться с этим.

Он же любит его. Любит так сильно и знает, что и Стив любит его, он лучшее, что случалось с Тони. Когда Стив забыл о дне его рождения, то так старался помириться, так искренне извинялся, что Тони не мог сердиться на него. А после они занимались любовью, первый раз за несколько месяцев. И это был такой прекрасный и бурный секс, что ничего страшного не было в том, что позже Стив ушел. Люди всегда так делают, в конце концов.

Тони успокаивается и достает из кармана пиджака открытку. Это смешная открытка, со зверятами и банальной надписью. Когда он увидел ее, она так напомнила ему о Стиве, что сразу захотелось на годовщину купить именно ее. Хоть она и шуточная, но Тони подписал ее словами, которые не мог произнести вслух как бы ни хотел. Ему хотелось, чтобы это было идеальное предложение руки и сердца. И чтобы его неумение выразить свои чувства словами не помешало Стиву о них узнать. К черту, это уже не важно.

Тони бросает коробочку с открыткой на кровать и идет прямиком в мастерскую. 

Наверное, Стив его больше не любит — Тони одергивает себя, давя готовый сорваться с губ всхлип, старается не обращать внимание на смех, доносящийся из комнаты Баки, игнорирует Брюса и Клинта в общей комнате, отмечая боковым зрением, как они подхватываются и зовут его, и идет в мастерскую. Он как-то умудряется заблокировать дверь, хватая бутылку спиртного, которую держит в мастерской в качестве напоминания, что больше не пьет. Не пьет уже пять лет. Тони открывает ее и успевает выпить половину залпом, после чего рассыпается на куски.

***

Стив заходит на кухню и понимает, что у него неприятности, когда Брюс вскакивает и практически сбегает от него, сверкая глазами зеленого цвета, сулящего опасность.

Стив понимает, что у него большие неприятности, когда Роуди подскакивает к нему и прикладывает прямо по лицу, пока Клинт тащит его к стулу, а Наташа с убийственным выражением лица быстро и умело точит нож.

— Доброе утро, — мурлычет она, пока Стив растерянно оглядывает их злобные лица, зажимая рукой кровоточащую губу.

— Что… — он захлебывается словами и дергается, когда Пеппер — откуда только взялась так неожиданно — залепляет ему пощечину.

— Нужно поговорить, — цедит Роуди, выглядящий настолько злым, что становится страшно.

— О чем? — смущенно спрашивает Стив и по выражениям их лиц понимает, что это был очень неправильный вопрос.

Пеппер дергается было к нему, но Клинт вскидывает руку, припечатывая ее взглядом и безмолвно прося потерпеть, а Роуди сжимает кулаки.

— О Тони, — говорит Наташа, поигрывая ножом. 

Стив справляется с резко накрывшей его волной паники: «Что случилось? Как он?», пытаясь игнорировать растущее внутри беспокойство. Уже если их друзья так себя ведут, то нет ни одного варианта развития событий, при котором Тони был бы хоть отдаленно в порядке. 

— Он… Да как ты смеешь? — рычит Пеппер, впиваясь в него взглядом, и Стиву хочется испариться вместе со стулом.

Роуди достает из кармана круглый значок, который Стив моментально узнает, и бросает его на стол. Тони всегда носил его с собой, гордо и уверенно, — значок пяти лет трезвости. И Стив всегда улыбался, когда видел его, испытывая чувство гордости за Тони.

Но сейчас взгляд на него приводит в ужас, Стив напуган до чертиков, потому что это значит…

— Он держался пять лет, Стив, пять лет, — говорит спокойный, но все еще опасный Клинт, и Стиву кажется, что из легких выбили весь воздух.

— Я… — он давится словами и тяжело сглатывает, а потом поднимает глаза и до крови прикусывает губу. — Почему он…

— Почему?! — вызверяется Пеппер и, отталкивая руку Клинта, подскакивает к Стиву и хватает за его волосы, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. — Ты когда его последний раз видел? — спрашивает она, впиваясь в него взглядом. Стив хочет огрызнуться, но внезапно распахивает глаза — он не знает. — Когда последний раз вы спали в одной постели? — продолжает Пеппер, пока он пытается вспомнить когда же видел своего партнера последний раз. Он снова пытается ответить, но и на этот вопрос у него ответа нет. — Когда вы последний раз были вместе, наедине?

— Я… — Стив пытается сказать хоть что-нибудь и замолкает, потому что сказать ему нечего.

— Когда ты последний раз говорил ему, что любишь? — говорит Пеппер и отпускает его, и Стив предпочел бы, чтобы она его ударила, тогда было бы не так больно.

— Я должен был… Баки… — он пытается оправдаться, но звучит это так фальшиво, что он сам себе не верит. 

— Ой, да ладно, — прерывает его Наташа и смотрит так, как будто прочла его мысли и согласна с ними. 

— Ты ему нужен, да. Но не ври себе. Он нужен тебе не меньше, и ты увлекся.

— Мы пытались говорить с Тони, — продолжает Роуди сквозь зубы. — Но он всегда отвечал, что все в порядке и с его стороны было бы слишком эгоистично взвалить на тебя, засранец, еще и это.

Эгоист. Стив вспоминает случившуюся несколько месяцев назад ссору. Он знает, что зашел слишком далеко, он не хотел обвинять Тони в эгоизме и собирался извиниться еще тогда. Но забыл. И эта мысль как еще один удар в лицо.

— Брюс сидел с ним по ночам, — говорит Пеппер. — Его долбаные кошмары вернулись, и он не мог спать.

Стив смотрит на нее. Тони уже несколько лет не снятся кошмары. Он знает это. Они столько ночей провели вместе. Кошмаров не было. У него начинает болеть голова.

— Я думала, он опустился на самое дно, когда мы расстались. Но это намного хуже.

Стив не осмеливается поднять глаза, чувствуя, что не достоин быть здесь, в этой кухне вместе с ними. Он облажался так, как не лажал еще никогда. Он не хотел, никогда…

— Мне так жаль, — хрипит Стив, зная, что это никак не поможет. Горький смешок Роуди звучит как подтверждение.

— Не стоит. Твое сожаление ничего не исправит, Роджерс.

— Мы нашли это в его спальне, — говорит Клинт и Стив вздрагивает от этих слов. « _Его_ спальне».

Стив поднимает глаза, смотрит на то, что лежит перед ним, и страдальчески всхлипывает. Он видит маленькую черную коробочку и ему даже не нужно открывать ее, чтобы понять что внутри. Каждая клетка его тела горит как в лихорадке, когда он дрожащими руками берет открытку, поздравление с годовщиной — их годовщиной. Они должны были отметить ее вчера. А он забыл… Ему хочется умереть.

— Что мне делать? — голос у него срывается и он закрывает лицо руками. Ему нужно все исправить. Ему нужен Тони. Он не мог… что он наделал?

— Тебе стоит поднять зад, пойти и извиниться. И попытаться исправить хоть что-то. Тогда, возможно, твой партнер тебя простит, заслуживаешь ты того или нет, — мрачно высказывается Клинт.

— Уж надеюсь, что нет, — выплевывает Роуди, и Стив слышит, как тот уходит вслед за Пеппер. 

— Удачи, — говорит Наташа, утаскивая за собой Клинта и оставляя Стива наедине со своими мыслями, своей болью и разбитым сердцем.

Разумеется, он не винит Баки. Который не раз и не два говорил ему, что с ним все в порядке, что Стив слишком много времени проводит с ним. И что ему пора бы выбраться на свидание с Тони, или хотя бы спать в их спальне, пока тот не потерял терпение. Но Стив всегда считал само собой разумеющимся, что Тони все понимает. И да, осознает Стив, они правы — он увлекся, поверил, что может вернуть ту жизнь, в которой он молодой беспечный мальчишка из Бруклина, что все снова может быть хорошо.

Он винит во всем себя, это его вина от начала и до конца, и от этого только тяжелее стоять перед дверью в спальню Тони — нет, в их спальню — он хочет постучать, но не может поднять руку. 

Он боится, что все разрушил, что Тони не захочет его видеть и не простит. Стив боится открыть дверь и найти осколки того, что составляло лучшее, что с ним только случалось когда-либо, осколки отношений, которые он сам и уничтожил. 

Стив понимает, каким трусом был и что прощения не заслуживает, но когда думает, что потерял самого важного для него человека, сердце у него заходится болью. 

Он стучит. И получает усталое ворчание в ответ, улыбается, но тут же вспоминает, и улыбка вянет. Стив медленно открывает дверь, уткнувшись глазами в пол, и закрывает ее за собой, не двигаясь с места.

— Уходи, Роуди, я в порядке, — бормочет Тони, лежа спиной к нему, и Стив откашливается. — Серьезно, я … — Тони разворачивается и, увидев его, застывает, замолчав на полуслове с распахнувшимися глазами.

— Привет, — говорит Стив, поднимая глаза, и у него дыхание сбивается от того, что он видит.

Да, он не уделял Тони достаточно внимания, но как он мог не увидеть его бледность, синяки под глазами, то как Тони похудел и каким больным выглядит, каким непохожим на себя стал, как запали у него глаза и поникли плечи. 

— О, это ты, — говорит Тони, отводя глаза и цепляясь за одеяло. 

— Да, — отвечает Стив, понимая как глупо это звучит, но он в ступоре и на другой ответ просто не способен. 

— Слушай, мне жаль, Стив. Это ничего не значит, ок? Я в порядке, тебе не нужно… — голос у Тони резкий, он так и не поднимает глаз, а Стив просто зажмуривается, потому что испытываемая им боль просто ослепляет.

— Прекрати, — он шепчет, смотря на Тони и видя, как тот съеживается, как будто в попытке стать меньше, чем есть, и Стиву хочется вернуться в прошлое и все исправить. Вместо этого он приближается к их кровати, позволяет себе опуститься на свою сторону, и его поражает как же сильно он скучал по этому — быть здесь, с Тони.

Тони смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами, судорожно двигая руками, как будто хочет прикоснуться к нему и останавливается на полпути, и Господи Иисусе! Стив готов рычать.

Он сгребает Тони в крепкое объятие, глубоко вдыхая знакомый запах, зная, что это, возможно, последний раз. Это уже больше, чем он заслуживает, но Стив не может заставить себя покинуть Тони сейчас, когда так нужен ему, когда так очевидно сильно нужен. 

Поначалу Тони напрягается в его руках, глубоко затягиваясь воздухом, но потом его руки ложатся на спину, бережно гладя, как будто на пробу. И спустя несколько мгновений Стив чувствует, как Тони практически обмякает в объятии, слышит всхлип и чувствует, как дрожат его плечи и ногти впиваются в шею, и намокает футболка на плече. Стив закусывает губу, чтобы не сорваться, и только прижимает Тони крепче, глубоко вдыхая и пытаясь смириться с мыслью, что это все его вина. 

Когда Тони наконец отпускает его, он не отпускает Тони, и тот практически отталкивает его, сдвигаясь к краю кровати с паникой на лице. 

— Тони, — зовет Стив, стараясь подавить накатывающую уже на него панику. 

— Черт, Стив, прости, я не хотел…

— Прекрати сейчас же, — шипит Стив и тут же жалеет об этом, когда Тони вздрагивает. Он берет его за руку и нежно целует костяшки пальцев, глядя ему в глаза. Он видит, как Тони успокаивается, как выравнивается его дыхание и расслабляются плечи.

— Не извиняйся, родной, — бормочет Стив и берет его за вторую руку, когда Тони вздыхает. — Ты ни за что не должен извиняться передо мной. Это я должен просить прощения. И я не могу выразить, как мне жаль, — говорит он и голос у него грустный и измученный.

— Ты не должен… Баки…

— Баки мой друг. Я должен быть с ним, когда нужен ему. Но ты мой партнер, ты самый важный человек для меня, и я не имел права так пренебрегать тобой, — произносит Стив, не смея поднять глаз. — Детка, я… — резко выдыхает он. — Господи, я ужасный человек. Ты такого не заслуживаешь, правда, это так несправедливо. И, Тони, мне так жаль, что я так поступил с тобой. Я не понимал, как нужен тебе, мне было хорошо, потому что я был с лучшим другом. Но Роуди и Пеппер утром… Я мог думать только о том, что ты бросишь меня… Я дышать не мог, стоило подумать об этом, — хрипит Стив, заглядывая в карие глаза Тони, полные боли, удивления, страха и любви. И чувствует, что щеки мокрые от слез.

— Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь, я заслуживаю, чтобы ты бросил меня. Это разобьет мне сердце, но я ничего другого не стою после того, что сделал с тобой. Я люблю тебя, ты удивительный, добрый, замечательный, и я должен был говорить тебе это каждый день. А я только причинял тебе боль, и мне так жаль, — Стив замолкает. Руки у него дрожат, но он крепко прижимает Тони к себе, потому что это может быть их последнее объятие, его последний шанс. 

Тони продолжает смотреть на него, рот у него приоткрылся, а глаза подозрительно блестят.

— Я никогда не смогу тебя бросить, — шепчет он, сжимая руки, и Стив выдыхает, не осознавая, что задержал дыхание. — Но я не могу так больше. Я старался, правда старался не быть эгоистом, но, Стив, мне нужно… Нужно…

— Ты и не должен, — обещает Стив. И он скорее умрет, чем нарушит это обещание. — Ты не эгоист, это я эгоист. Но я больше не сделаю ничего подобного. Я изменюсь, клянусь тебе, изменюсь, потому что не могу делать тебе больно и не могу потерять тебя. Ты мне нужен, Тони.

Тони смотрит на Стива так, словно и верит и не верит одновременно. 

— Давай уедем, — предлагает Стив, надеясь, что это шаг в правильном направлении.

— Что?

— Давай сбежим. Улетим. Отправимся в путешествие. Только ты и я. На месяц. Куда захочешь. 

— А Баки?

— Он будет в порядке.

— Ты серьезно?

— Если хочешь, я могу собраться прямо сейчас. Если ты дашь мне шанс, в этот раз я все сделаю правильно, обещаю.

Тони задумывается на секунду, и это самое долгое мгновение в жизни Стива. 

— У меня есть остров в Тихом океане.

— Звучит отлично, — говорит Стив и улыбается. Тони улыбается в ответ, и это первая его улыбка, которую видит Стив за несколько месяцев. Прекрасная как рассвет после очень долгой ночи.

***

— Просто сделай это, сопляк, — говорит Баки, пихая его в руку, и Стив вздрагивает.

— Сделать что? — подозрительно щурится сидящий напротив Тони.

Они сидят на кухне, прижавшись друг к другу, когда Баки заходит в поисках чашки кофе. Прошел год, за который они справились со всем, что произошло. Стив обожает каждую секунду этого прекрасного, длинного года. 

— Ты уже неделю собираешься, это жалко.

— Свали, — напрягается Стив.

— Что, простите, происходит-то? — спрашивает Тони, забавляясь, когда Баки показывает ему язык и уходит. 

— Уммм… — мямлит Стив, нашаривая в кармане коробочку. Похожую на ту, оббитую бархатом, что была тогда у Тони, но с другим кольцом, созданным им и Брюсом. — Ничего, — бормочет он.

Завтра их годовщина. Они пойдут на свидание в модный ресторан в Бруклине. Только вдвоем. Тогда Стив и спросит. Завтра. Его очередь.


End file.
